1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a host computer for use in a user supporting system of a number of looms to efficiently operate looms installed in a weaving factory, a loom user supporting system using such a host computer, and a loom user supporting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been known loom user supporting systems in which user computers are connected to a host computer via a communications way, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 5-272037. This publication discloses that a host computer which is loaded with an expert system advises suitable weaving conditions in response to a query from an external apparatus, e.g., a user computer, by utilizing the expert system.
In the conventional art disclosed in the above publication, the host computer does not provide advice concerning weaving conditions with respect to a specific loom which is actually installed and on service in a weaving factory, and merely provides advice concerning general weaving conditions. Accordingly, it is not always the case that the contents of the advice are applicable to a specific loom on service in the weaving factory. On the contrary, frequently is the case that adequate advice is not providable. As a matter of fact, actually installed looms in the weaving factories differ one from another in the specifications thereof. Accordingly, it would not be useful to receive an advice requesting use of an apparatus which has not actually used in the questioned loom, or an advice concerning operating conditions and setting conditions of the questioned loom on the premise that such an apparatus be loaded.